The hydrodechlorination of chlorotrifluoroethylene to yield trifluoroethylene has been previously described.
Mention can be made of U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,887 (ALLIED CHEMICAL) Aug. 13, 1957 which discloses the gas-phase reaction of chlorotrifluoroethylene with hydrogen to produce trifluoroethylene in the presence of a catalyst comprising palladium supported on activated carbon. The reaction however proceeds with both low conversion of chlorotrifluoroethylene and low yield in trifluoroethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,064 Feb. 16, 1971 discloses the catalytic gas-phase reaction of chlorotrifluoroethylene with hydrogen to produce trifluoroethylene in the presence of a catalyst comprising palladium or platinum supported on activated carbon. This process may proceed with high conversion of chlorotrifluoroethylene but with a parallel reduction in the yield of trifluoroethylene.
In consideration of the high cost of chlorotrifluoroethylene it would be desirable to have available a process capable of maximizing the conversion of chlorotrifluoroethylene without compromising the overall yield in trifluoroethylene thereby increasing the profitability of the process.